Tristan the New Demigod
by TristanQ0604
Summary: This is a story about Tristan Quimby, a brand-new demigod who joins Camp Half Blood in an... unexpected way. How could he join Camp Half-Blood? Whose son could he turn out to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers! I launch my second story here, as the author of 'Thalia and Nico Together', which I probably still would work on later. Anyways, this is a story of a brand-new demigod, and is about what things happen after the Giant War. **

**Tristan's POV**

I just wished that I was just one of the normal kids, without any bullying.

Oh, sorry. I got a little carried away. I'm Tristan Quimby, one of those mysterious kids and the 'avoided' kids, due to my incredible excellence on mathematical and scientific stuff, and of course, wrecking or messing with stuff, like _Wreck-it-Ralph_ does. I'm currently in sixth grade, and I'm not sure whether I could make it to the seventh grade.

I have been the subject of perpetual bullying ever since I entered schools. What made me become the subject of bullying was my incredible talents and seeing mysterious stuff. I was also considered as a troublemaker, which could be seen at the teachers' perspective. At third grade, I managed to completely wreck a few aircrafts in the Lyons Air Museum, which is in John Wayne Airport of Orange County, California. I wasn't exactly trying to wreck it though, but a C-47 managed to break the walls and almost crashed on the airport terminal. At fifth grade, when the class were on a field trip in J. P. Getty Center (it's near LA), I made the tram (which linked the parking lot and the art museum) slam a boulder, which almost made the class fall down a 800-foot cliff. I wasn't intending to do it, but I got in trouble anyways.

Thanks to my 'troubles', no one except for my friend Julian wanted to be with me. He was this unusual guy as well: he always wore jeans and walked in a very goofy way, as if he was used to that walking. He wore a Rasta cap, even if it was the hottest summer day you could imagine.

Anyways, Julian and I had empathy for one thing: we both knew what being subject to perpetual, continuous bullying was like. We understood each other completely, and became good comfort for each other.

Anyways, it was the same summer day we've been facing. The school was out in two days, so everyone was excited about their summer. Everyone talked about where they would spend their summer. Bill Nolan, the class representative, said that he would spend summer in Vancouver, which was quite arrogant of him. Steve McCorson, the class bully (everyone's afraid of him), said that he would spend his summer at his fancy house in Florida.

I tried to ask Julian where he would spend his summer, because if he was alone, I could probably hang out with him. However, instead of staying home, he said, "Oh, uh… I'm going to a summer camp."

_Great_, I thought. _Now I'm really alone in the summer_.

"Wait, what summer camp?" I asked him.

"Oh, it's just some camp near Lake Arrowhead." Julian said, as if it was nothing at all.

I sighed. "Oh, great. Now I'm all alone in the summer."

"Actually, Tristan," Julian said, implying something secretive. "I'm afraid you are going with me to this summer camp we are talking about."

I was frightened. "Why would you want me to go to camp with you?"

"Oh, there is some reason why," Julian answered me, implying a secret.

"So…" I tried to bring a subject for the conversation. "…where do we depart for this summer camp you're talking about?"

"Tomorrow, seven o' clock in the morning straight in the school parking lot. You need to keep this time, or you'll be unable to come."

The following day, I realized that the camp Julian talked about wasn't really a normal camp. When I met Julian at the school parking lot, he was standing by a black Cadillac Escalade, which I called a 'gas guzzler' the other day.

"What's with the black SUV?" I asked.

"Oh, it's just some… transport vehicle we use," Julian answered rapidly.

"So, why don't we go?"

"Sure," Julian said, which was with worry.

Our Cadillac SUV travelled all the way until we reached a sign that said, 'Arrowhead Camp'.

"Is that the camp you were talking about?" I asked.

"No," Julian said very secretively and implicitly. Then, he looked at me and said, "Tristan, I need to talk to you about why I brought you here."

"Okay," I agreed on the talk.

"Tristan, I brought you here for one reason: it has our secret camp that you could be protected. You need to be safe here."

I was nerve-racked. I had been protecting him from perpetual bullying, and now he's saying as if he was the protector the whole time. I didn't get him.

"Why would I be safe in some secret camp?" I said.

"There is a reason, Tristan," Julian said. "Are you suspicious of what happened since you entered school?"

"Yeah, I'm being bullied perpetually," I said with slight anger.

"Yeah, I'm talking about the mysterious things that you see," Julian answered, "And the things that happen too. The things weren't a coincidence. You were born as a half-blood. No, something more. A quarter-blood. At most one fourth human and at least three fourth-"

"Three fourth what?" I asked with both curiosity and fear.

"Three fourth… god." Julian answered.

"What?" I was frightened again. I never thought that god or anything like that existed. In fact, I didn't even believe in it. But, I gained my composure and said, "What god do you mean in particular, Julian?"

"Do you know about the Greek and the Roman gods and myths, Tristan?" Julian asked.

I nodded. "You mean, like Hercules, Perseus, Bellerophon and things like that?"

"Yeah," Julian said. "You're technically born between a god like that and a… demigod. Yeah, that's the only way possible."

"So, if I'm someone like Hercules and Perseus, whose son am I?"

"You are a son of Ms. Caroline Quimby," Julian said, "Who is also a daughter of Athena."

"My mom's a daughter of Athena?" I asked with astonishment.

Julian nodded. "Well, technically, this explains your incredible talent on mathematics and science. As for the trouble-causing thing…" Julian looked up, as if he was thinking. Then, he hesitated and finally said, "I'm afraid that you are a powerful demigod."

"A powerful one? You mean like children of Zeus, Poseidon or Hades?"

"The Big Three," Julian agreed.

When I tried to say something, the car stopped, leaving us on something that looked very absurd: a wooden cabin in the middle of the forest. It looked very lonely and vulnerable against beast attacks, like a bear or even a pack of wild wolves.

"Tristan," Julian turned to me. "Get in the cabin."

I was a little afraid, but I went in anyways. As soon as I went in, I felt like the background twirl and shift rapidly. Then, I was in a distinctly different place.

Unlike the lonely cabin in California, this place was something different. There was a gate with two Greek columns and a roof that said, 'WELCOME TO CAMP HALF BLOOD'. I was definitely frightened to see that these things still remained. There were people wearing orange t-shirts and jeans walking into the gate. Feeling like one of them, I was about to get in, until I was stopped by Julian, who pulled me in to a… centaur. By centaur, I mean the actual one with horse legs.

"Julian the satyr," the centaur said. "Who is he?"

Immediately, I had questions popping up my head. Why was Julian a satyr? He looked nothing like it. Then, I thought carefully. The way he walked like a goat… the way he wore a Rasta cap all the time… Maybe this was all because he was a satyr.

"Oh, this is Tristan, sir," Julian answered. Then, he turned to me and said, "Tristan, this is Chiron, our centaur in Camp Half-Blood."

I bowed to him in the Asian way, for that was what I learned in my Korean life. Fortunately Chiron took it well. He said, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Tristan. This is a free place for demigods, which, fortunately, you may have heard from Julian, our satyr."

"Oh," I said, understanding everything. So apparently the gods are real. My best friend Julian turns out to be a satyr, and I am now seeing Chiron the centaur, known as the trainer of Hercules, in the myths. How could this day be more absurd?

Apparently, this thing could get more absurd, when a guy slammed into the place. He had black hair and sea-green eyes that sparkled in the light. He had a cool smile, which implied that he was like seventeen years old. "So, Chiron," he said. "Who's this newcomer we have?"

"Oh, he is Tristan," Chiron said. Then, he turned to me. "Tristan, this is Percy Jackson, a son of Poseidon."

This Percy Jackson guy tried to shake hands with me. "Hey, Tristan," Percy Jackson said. "I'm Percy Jackson. I could help you out on camp."

"Thanks," I thanked him. Then, I saw another person coming in-but this time a blonde girl. She had perfect blond hair, stormy gray eyes, and was very tall and athletic. Judging from her looks, she was one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," she said. Then, she turned to me and said, "Hey, who's this kid here?"

"Oh, that's Tristan," Percy said. "Tristan, this is Annabeth, my… girlfriend."

"Oh," my heart sank a little.

Then, Chiron took all of our attention. He said, "Oh, Percy and Annabeth, could you guys give Tristan a tour? Julian, could you call for Grover and send me here? I have to talk with him for a while."

And that was how I got out of the Big House and began seeing many things in this Camp Half-Blood. Percy and Annabeth took me to the many cabins, which formed a rectangle around the campfire. They took me to the beach, which faced Long Island Sound, which also implied that I was in New York State-my second favorite state, after California. They also showed me the training places-the swordfighting arena, which I loved; the wall-climbing; and so on.

After the tour, Percy said, "Whew. That was a workout."

"Everything's a workout for you, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. Then, she kissed him really in the lips, which was slightly disgusting to see.

"Whoa," Percy said, trying to remove Annabeth's lipstick after the kiss. "Well, I hope you get claimed as a son of Poseidon, Tristan."

"Or Athena's," Annabeth said.

"Oh, not Athena," I said.

"Why?" Annabeth said, surprised.

"Oh," I took a deep breath, trying to tell the truth. "My mom is a daughter of Athena, it later turns out. And Julian said that I could be a son of the Big Three, so there are one third chances that I could be… a son of Poseidon."

I was expecting them to be frightened. However, instead, Annabeth said, "Your mom's a daughter of Athena? I really gotta ask her questions about her life!"

"Cool," Percy said. "Hopefully you could be my half-brother."

At that point, I was very frustrated with my father, though I didn't know who it was. I hated him for not claiming me any earlier. I hated him for the fact that he abandoned my mom and me all alone, after I was born. And most importantly, I hated him for giving me with all those absurd abilities that did nothing but make me a subject of bullying.

At that point, I wished that I never existed.

**And this is the end of Chapter 1! How did you guys like it? Tristan Quimby… we should wonder what son he turns out to be. Would he be a sibling of Thalia and Jason? Would he be Percy's half-brother? Or could he join Nico Di Angelo in the Hades Cabin? Keep tuned up to find out in Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2 Claimed

Tristan was at Camp Half-Blood, with a mysterious cabin-teleporter, with his satyr friend Julian. He thought he'd seen enough that day.

Unfortunately, it was seen that it wasn't enough. At one point, a girl pulled Tristan toward the guy's bathroom. When Tristan turned, she looked very fierce, like a bully. Clarisse is described as a big, tall girl with her hair cut short and ragged, as though someone had attacked her hair with a pair of safety scissors. She had an evil sneer, which reminded Tristan of one of the school bullies he faced in Southern California.

"What the hell is…"Tristan tried to say.

"Meet Clarisse La Rue," Annabeth said, sighing. "Daughter of Ares."

"Oh," Tristan said, though it didn't make the situation any better.

"So, you're the punk, huh?" The girl, Clarisse said, with the evil sneer. "I come to… orientate you as the new demigod."

"Stop it," Percy, who was still there, gripped his sword. "He could be stronger than you."

"Oh, what does strength count against a daughter of Ares?" Clarisse let out an evil laugh. Then, she turned to Tristan, "I warn you, dummy, if you don't follow the local things here, I'll make sure you get killed with my own hands."

At that point, Tristan was silent, until Clarisse punched him in the face. "What the hell are you staring at, you idiot!"

Tristan said to himself, _Endure, Tristan. Endure._

"Tell me, you idiot!" Clarisse shouted at him, now holding him to the neck. "Are you deaf?"

"That's it!" Percy said, gripping his sword, which looked like rare bronze. Tristan managed to see the word printed 'Anaklusmos', until Percy swiped the sword right next to Clarisse, which was a clear sign of warning.

"I warn you, Percy Jackson," Clarisse yelled with anger. "If you intervene here again, I'll make sure you'll be fed to the hellhounds!"

"I'm not afraid with that," Percy ignored.

"Fine, if you won't get out of here yourself, I'll make you!" Clarisse drew a long, seven-foot Greek lance, stabbing Percy in the gut, who collapsed. Annabeth ran towards Percy in worry. Then, she turned to Tristan with anger: "Punk, that'll teach you a lesson!"

"A lesson, huh?" Now Tristan was outraged. He clenched his fists with such force that could've flattened a quarter coin at the instant. "I'll teach _you_ what lesson you deserve, you stupid bully!"

People were starting to gather around. Clarisse's spear now sparkled with electricity. "Did you just call me stupid, you idiot?" Clarisse gripped her spear harder. "If you don't learn your lesson now, I'll make sure you'll be struck dead!"

Clarisse was about to stab Tristan, until Tristan just… disappeared. Then, two seconds later, Tristan prevailed, from the shadows of the Poseidon Cabin. He let out a cold, evil laugh, which boomed across the field, even creepier than Clarisse's.

"I'll teach _you _what you deserve," Tristan said, approaching her quickly. Suddenly, from the darkness, Tristan somehow drew a three-foot black sword without him knowing. Its shape was similar to Percy's sword, except for that Tristan's blazed with mysterious black fire. The blade and hilt were as black as a nightmare, and was frightening to anyone who saw it. Tristan clutched the sword harder, as the black fire blazed harder.

Now even Clarisse was gulping. "You… you…"

Just then, Clarisse finally made a move: she tried to stab Tristan, but he simply slashed his blade once, leaving Clarisse's spear cut neatly in half. Everyone was looking at Tristan with great surprise. The remnants was still sparking with electricity, though much weaker.

Now, at that point, the only person who was astonished was Nico Di Angelo, who somehow managed to come from the Hades Cabin. "Wow," he said with amazement, breaking the silence. "That was cool, wasn't it?"

Everyone shot Nico dagger looks.

Tristan let out a cold breath. "Want some more, Clarisse?"

"N…no!" For the first time, Clarisse ran away from anyone, especially Tristan. Everyone was dumbfounded on the fact that Clarisse, the head counselor for the Ares Cabin, ran away from another demigod, especially on combat.

Just then, Chiron came from the Big House. "What happened?" He said with worry.

"Oh, uh…" Tristan tried to say, until Nico interrupted. "I suspect that there is another son of Hades!" Then, he realized that Hazel, his half-sister, was staring at him with dagger looks. "I mean, another son of Pluto, if that's another way of putting it around."

"What do you mean, Nico?" Chiron asked.

"Tristan, here," Nico explained, "just had proved his powers as a Son of Hades/Pluto. He suddenly teleported to the shadows, and prevailed again. He drew a black sword that really should've been Stygian Iron! And lastly, he radiated enough fear to make _Clarisse_ cower out in front of him!" Nico was in excitement, while everyone was silent.

"Wait, Clarisse chickened out in front of him?" Chiron raised his eyebrows.

Nico nodded. He was about to say something, until a ball of black fire-hellfire-rose from the ground. It was the size of a small SUV, though Tristan could see someone hiding inside it.

When the fire died, Tristan could see that a person was actually inside the hellfire. A man with albino white skin was standing there. He had intense black eyes that were either the eyes of a genius or a madman, as Tristan acknowledged. He had a mesmerizing, evil charisma, and short black hair, along with a matching black beard. He wore black armor with a blood-red cape and his terrifying helm. When Tristan looked closer into his armor, he saw that there were… souls, trying to escape in agony.

"Lord Hades," Chiron knelt representatively, "how nice of you to pay this visit."

"I wouldn't have come here, if it wasn't for _my_ son, Tristan," Hades, as Tristan acknowledged, held up Tristan's hand. "This is my son, Tristan Quimby, the proud grandson of Athena as well!"

Thunder boomed from the sky. "It's the truth, Athena!" Hades shouted to the sky. He turned to Tristan again: "Anyways, Tristan, here, is my son! I officially claim him, and I demand that he would be sent to the Hades Cabin." He said in a very intimidating tone that sent everyone except for Nico and Tristan a shudder. Then, he disappeared, with the same hellfire.

There was silence for two minutes, until Tristan managed to break it: "So… I'm a son of Hades _and_ a grandson of Athena?"

The silence continued.


End file.
